digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
ExTyrannomon
, , |encards= }} ExTyrannomon is a Puppet Digimon. It sneaks around within a Tyrannomon-shaped plush toy. The reason why it is a Tyrannomon plush toy is unclear, but it is likely that the mysterious Digimon that is stealing away inside just broke into the plush toy that was closest. However, this plush toy possesses power rivaling that of Monzaemon at its limits and the defensive power of an impregnable fortress, so ordinary Digimon and the like are completely unable to oppose it. However, like Monzaemon, if nothing is pulling its strings, then it is nothing but an ornament. Attacks *'Pretty Attack': Expels itself from its adorable body. *'Dangerous Zipper' (Black Matter): The Digimon within ExTyrannomon unleashes an evil orb. Design Etymologies ;Ex-Tyranomon (エクスティラノモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . * . From Tyrannomon. ;ExTyrannomon Name used in Digimon World 2 and other American English media. * . * . From Tyrannomon. Fiction Digimon Xros Wars (manga) An ExTyrannomon is in Sweets Zone when Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy are falling. Digimon World 2 ExTyrannomon is a Darkness specialty Digimon. It appears in the PATCH Domain, floors 9, 10, and 11, the RAM Domain, floors 3, 4, 5, and 7, the SCAN Domain, floor 11, the SOFT Domain, floors 7 and 8, and the Chaos Tower, floor 5. It gives 485 EXP and 1980 Bits when defeated. ExTyrannomon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon with 0 to 5 DP, or from Darkrizamon with 0 or more DP. Digimon World 3 The ExTyrannomon card is #289 and is a brown Ultimate card with 26/28 stats. It appears in the 11b and 12a booster packs. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk EXTyrannomon is #272 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water. Its basic stats are 202 HP, 252 MP, 111 Attack, 122 Defense, 108 Spirit, 105 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Breath 4, Lucky Medal 3, and Collector 3 traits. EXTyrannomon digivolves from Mekanorimon and can digivolve to Ghoulmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to EXTyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 4500 Dark experience. EXTyrannomon can also DNA digivolve from Raremon and Tyrannomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 29, with 3700 Dark experience. EXTyrannomon can DNA digivolve to Devitamamon with Toucanmon, or to Parasimon with Arukenimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ExTyrannomon is #177, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Poison Guard, Paralysis Guard, and Health 200% traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for ExTyrannomon or Ghoulmon. ExTyrannomon digivolves from DarkTyrannomon and can digivolve into Ghoulmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into ExTyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 32 with 130 defense and a level cap of 46, but only once you have revived ExTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red ExTyrannomon DigiFuses to Machinedramon (Spade) with MetalTyrannomon, Andromon, and Megadramon, to Machinedramon (Heart) with MetalMamemon, MetalGreymon (Vaccine), and SkullGreymon, and to VenomMyotismon with Myotismon, Dragomon, and MegaKabuterimon (Red). Digimon Heroes! Ex-Tyranomon digivolves from Raremon. Digimon V-Pet Version V ExTyrannomon digivolves from Raremon. In order to digivolve to ExTyrannomon, your Raremon must fight at least 15 battles with a winning percentage of 80% or greater. Digimon V-Pet 20th Anniversary ExTyrannomon digivolves from Raremon. In order to digivolve to ExTyrannomon, your Raremon must fight at least 15 battles with a winning percentage of 80% or greater over the most recent 15. If less than 3 care mistakes are made over 48 awake hours, ExTyrannomon will Digivolve to Puppetmon. DigiWindow ExTyrannomon appears in the eighth Southwest area of Desert Dome and can be unlocked by winning the "Bomb" mini-game. Notes and references Category:Weekly Featured Articles